Full Circle
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: Valentine's day is a day for new beginnings, and White Day is about completing the circle. ShinoNaru mild Yaoi, AU, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any works of Kishimoto. Never will either.

AN: And here is my Valentine's day one shot. In Japan, Valentine's day is where women give chocolate's to the boy that they like, and then White Day is celebrated one month after, and the men give a gift of something more expensive like perfume to the girl that gave them chocolate. I used that rather than the Western Valentine's day, where it's a free for all with chocolate's, flowers and cards. Enjoy :)

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_crying I'm crying out  
be careful with my soul  
unbounded I'm like water  
but so fragile in the cold  
and this is a praise to all of you_

_cause the light I shine on you  
is what you gave to me  
I'm a crystal clear and true  
I'm your cairn and creed_

_the mysteries of life  
take us high and low  
the road can be long  
it seems  
someone is lost  
but no one is free_

_falling I'm falling down  
into your open arms  
each and every gathered glow  
maintains my shining star_

_~The Light I Shine On You, Kamelot_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"Nooooo, ya gotta do it this way!"

There was the sound of loud scraping inside the tiny apartment, and the two ANBU standing guard on the roof turned to look at each other, wearing unseen looks of confusion and amusement.

They may not have been allowed to interact with the six year old boy inside, but some how he'd wormed his way into each of his guard's hearts. It was well known among the ANBU ranks that only Karasu, Hebi, Inu and Neko were to be assigned to 'Uzumaki duty' as it was called. And over the past two years, Naruto Uzumaki had found a number presents on his kitchen table, usually rubber kunai and shuriken, or new clothes.

One of the guards, Neko, moved like a ghost down the wall, heading towards the small window that looked into the living room of the apartment. When she peeked in and saw what the small blond boy was doing, she gave an almost silent giggle and beckoned her partner Hebi down to the window.

The scene in front of them left them quietly letting out a collective 'awww'. With another amused looked shared between them, the two scaled back up to their posts on top of the apartment building.

Inu and Karasu weren't going to believe what their charge was doing.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_(One Week Later)_

Another bright sunny day for the next generation of shinobi and kunoichi at Konoha's ninja Academy. Normally, there were children of various ages running around and generally making a ruckus as they started to trickle into the class rooms.

However, today was different. Today was a day that many of the teachers, and even some of the boy's had started to fear.

Valentine's day.

An opportunity for girl's to show their love for that one special boy, the annual celebration of love was usually a day where next to no work was done in school, a sort of public holiday as it were.

The girl's for the first year class were all huddled together, all holding brightly wrapped boxes in their hands and sneaking glances at the current Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha. The small black haired boy was trying to ignore the group and was sitting in his seat, waiting for the teacher to come in.

The door slid open, and Sasuke raised his head hopefully, wondering if he'd be saved from the torrent of chocolate from his fangirls. He was disappointed when the Dead Last walked in, dressed in his usual blinding orange jumpsuit. Oddly enough, the loud-mouthed blond was wearing a back pack as well, and it looked like it was . . . squirming.

The Uchiha averted his eyes and put it out of his mind. The dumb blond wasn't going to be any help getting rid of the annoying girls. If only Nii-san was here to help him.

He would know how to get rid of the girls and their yucky chocolate.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, sending quick furtive looks to the other boy sitting at his table, backpack sitting innocently at his feet, occasionally giving off a faint buzzing sound.

Shino Aburame was trying to listen attentively to the teacher, but even Umino-sensei was having trouble giving the lecture, on the Second Great Shinobi War, his normal crispness. It didn't help that Naruto was fidgeting almost constantly in his seat. His friend had been like that all day.

He gave a quiet sigh, and tried to ignore it as best he could. Naruto would tell him what his problem was at recess and until then he would do his best to concentrate.

When the bell finally rang, Iruka gave a relieved sigh and sent them children outside to play. It was hard enough to teach the little monster's on a normal day. Trying on Valentine's day, when Mizuki wasn't here to help either, was just asking for a migraine.

He looked out the window just in time to see Uzumaki drag the Aburame heir into the forest that the Academy backed onto. Concern crossed his mind, but he chose to ignore it. They'd be fine, there wasn't any dangerous animals in there, and as uncomfortable as the little blond boy made him, the chūnin didn't think he would kill his only friend.

If they weren't back by the end of recess he'd go out to look for them. And with that the teacher settled down to have his hard earned break.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Shino didn't try to resist as Naruto dragged him into the forest, away from the Academy and all of the girls swarming over the Uchiha. The insect loving boy was getting used to his more tactile friend dragging him to places when he was excited.

Finally, they stopped in a clearing, and Naruto stepped back from his black haired friend, pulling his backpack off of his shoulders. He grinned somewhat nervously at the other boy, "I-I got something for you, Shino-kun."

One of Shino's eyebrows rose, a feat that Naruto had tried and failed to copy when he was at home in front of his bathroom mirror. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Even with all of his clan training, the blond boy could still hear the curiosity in his voice.

Naruto placed the back pack on the ground, "This."

He unzipped it, and walked over to Shino's side. The Aburame stared at the bag, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened after several seconds, he opened his mouth to say something to the other boy when a soft whistle came from the blond boy.

A golden cloud rose from the bag, and Shino watched in awe as the swarm of fireflies hovered in the air over the bag, luminescent in the dark shadows of the forest. Naruto gave another soft whistle, and the gently glowing insects rearranged themselves into another shape that brought a bright blush to Shino's cheeks, not that it could be seen over his high collar.

The fireflies had arranged themselves into a heart.

Shino turned to face Naruto, and his blush brightened even more at the raw emotions in the blond boy's eyes. Naruto started to talk, voice gaining strength as he kept going. It had taken the blond boy weeks to train the fireflies to make the shape that he wanted when he whistled. Jiji had had a funny look on his face when he'd said that he was going to give his friend a Valentine's day gift.

"Jiji said that on Valentine's day, girls are 'sposed to give chocolate to the boy they like best." Naruto grinned, "But I wanted to give something to you instead." Naruto pulled out a small cupcake, complete with soft white icing.

He held it out to the stunned Aburame heir, who reached out with both hands to take it. "You're my first friend, Shino, and I want us be friends forever. Best Friends?"

Shino looked at the boy, and gave a smile that could be seen even over the top of his jacket collar.

"Best Friends."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_(Twelve Years Later)_

"Do I really need to wear the blindfold, Shino."

The Aburame clan heir sighed silently, "Yes, Naruto, you must wear the blindfold."

The blond man's voice was starting to turn into a whine, "but Shino-"

"No buts." He'd been preparing for this opportunity for almost six months now, and he was damned if he was going to let Naruto's impatience spoil everything.

Soon enough the two were standing at the top of the Hokage monument, and Shino stood still for a second, admiring the view. It was a beautiful evening, with almost no clouds for the moon to hide behind.

It was perfect..

The black haired shinobi stood behind his friend and undid the blindfold. Naruto blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the silvery light of the moon, "What're we doing up here, Shino?"

Shino said nothing, sending out a pulse of chakra to his new colony.

Naruto's mouth feel open as a stream of golden lights flowed into the sky above the monument, dancing and weaving in graceful patterns, before eventually colascing into an enormous heart.

Naruto spun to face his best friend, shocked by the gesture. Before he could say anything, Shino took off his glasses, revealing brilliant violet eyes that Naruto had only seen once before, and started to explain, "You once said I was your first friend, you best friend. And you have been. You've been there with me through thick and thin, when I needed you and even when I didn't."

Naruto's eyes were wide, and his mouth was forming words he couldn't find the strength to voice.

Shino kept going, "But, my feelings have changed. I want to be the one the you curl up with at night, the one that you come home to after a mission, or training."

The Aburame held out a small cupcake, decorated with soft pink icing.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto gently took the cupcake from Shino's hands, and the black haired man's heart started to beat faster. The blond haired shinobi slowly looked up, faint tears glimmering in his eyes.

"I love you too, Shino."

The both leant forwards, lips meeting in a chaste, yet emotion filled kiss. They pulled back and smiled at each other under the light of the fireflies. They both felt the feeling of completeness, like nothing else in the world could tear them apart, and that gift all those years ago in the woods had finally come in a full circle.

"Happy White Day, Naruto."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Whew! All done, and with time to spare too :) I hope everyone likes it :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

Also, if you're are wondering why Naruto made a heart out of fireflies, it's because Shino likes bugs and he does love his best friend. Just as a friend at that age.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone :)

Phoenix


End file.
